charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Hogan
Hogan was a lower-level warlock who worked together with Neena, who unbeknownst to him, was the first witch ever to exist. Neena used Hogan to suit her means. History Charmed Lives Hogan and Neena wait in a club for Weasel. An Angel of Destiny visits them and tells them whatever their plan is, it is not destined to happen. Neena sends the Angel away to an unknown plane while Hogan projects rage onto people at the club. Weasel meets up with them and hands them a paper. Hogan takes the paper and Neena kills Weasel when he tried to make a move on her. The paper appears to be a map when Hogan and Neena find the entrance to a cave. They go into the cave and end up in a scary, lava filled lair. No Rest for the Wicca In the second issue, Neena and Hogan are conversing with a smoke-type being, who appears to be in charge of them. It tells them that they must do something before it can return to full power. He and Neena then proceed to kill Paige's latest charge, a witch named Brent, allowing Hogan to absorb his power. Innocents Lost Neena and Hogan travel to the Ancient Burial Ground where the Hollow is located. Hogan then uses his new power of energy sparks to distract the guardians and he and Neena steal some of the sacred soil. Back in the Underworld, a demonic priest uses the soil, along with the blood of the Charmed Ones' innocents that they murdered, to resurrect the Source of All Evil in the form of a golem. Mortal Enemies Under pressure from Neena, a reluctant Hogan combines his power of discord with the Source to infect all the mortals in San Francisco and turn them against the Charmed Ones. When the Source heads to the surface to kill the sisters, Hogan and Neena stay behind in the Underworld to complete their own plans. Unnatural Resources While the Source is fighting the Charmed Ones at Magic School, Neena is working on a potion. Hogan admits that he doesn't trust the Source, to which Neena replies that he shouldn't have trusted them. He later confronts Neena about the fact that she never killed an innocent herself and questions her about her plans. When the Source is vanquished by the Charmed Ones, Neena casts a spell to take in his powers and share them with the entire underworld. When Hogan asks Neena about his share, she betrays and kills him by trapping him in vines and suffocating him. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' the ability to locate for lost objects or beings with a crystal and a map. ;Active Powers *'Discord:' The ability to create or intensify conflict between beings or groups. ;Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Power Absorption:' The ability to absorb the powers of other magical beings. Warlocks can absorb powers by killing their victim with an athame. ;Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. *'Energy Sparks:' The ability to shoot short beams of colored sparks, capable of either harming or vanquishing beings. Hogan stole this power from Brent. *'Blinking:' The ability to instantly teleport by blinking one's eyes. Hogan originally did not possess this power, but later gained it through unknown means. Notes and Trivia *Hogan is the first warlock to appear in Charmed since the sixth season and the first evil being to appear in the ninth season. *Hogan is also one of the few warlocks who could not blink, though he later gained this power through unknown means. *Hogan is one of the few antagonists to never actually meet the Charmed Ones. Gallery HoganNeenaAoD.jpg| Issue 1 weasel map hogan.jpg| NeenaHoganCave.jpg| NeenaHoganCave_2.jpg| NeenaHoganArriveLair.jpg| Hogan_Mortal_Enemies.jpg| Hogan_using_his_power_of_Rage_Projection.jpg| Nature kill.png| Appearances Hogan appeared in a total of 5 comic issues throughout the course of the series. Category:Comic Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Characters Category:Evil